Kindred
by thecolfox
Summary: History has a funny way of repeating itself. Rin and Sesshomaru are reborn together again in the midst of another warring state, this time in the modern world. Sesshomaru, considered by many the 'perfect assassin', has been raised to carry on his father's bloody legacy since he was a child, but his encounter with a war-orphaned girl will change everything all over again. Sessrin.
1. Chapter 1: History Repeats

"_I don't know how it is you are so familiar to me — or why it feels less like I am getting to know you and more as though I am remembering who you are. How ever smile, every whisper brings me closer to the impossible conclusion that I have known you before, I have loved you before. In another time, a different place— a different existence."_ Lang Leav

—

* * *

"_Rin…" _

"_It's alright Sesshomaru.. I'll be with you forever. I know it.." she whispered weakly, her thumb brushing the stripes of his cheek one last time. _

"_Rin." It was a rare crack in composure, his voice strained, both a prayer and a curse. But all the power in the world could not make will her to obey his words and with a final slip of breath she was gone._

_—_

* * *

An explosion sent shrapnel and rock flying, stinging his eyes and filling up his throat. Another, closer this time, shook the ground and knocked him off-balance.

He had to get away, find somewhere safe to rest. If he was hit now, he'd be unlikely to survive.

The air was thick with dust and acrid, black smoke, the sound of gunfire and shouting echoing in the distance as the tall figure made its way unevenly away from the city and into a patch of forest. It wasn't often he ended up in a position like this. People sought him out specifically because he never made mistakes, never got caught, never left anything unfinished.

_A perfect assassin. _

He'd been overly confident this time. Heh, something that wasn't usually a problem for him. And this had been simple mission after all, nothing more than a band of rowdy mercenaries. But they'd gotten the better of him.

"Curse them..." the figure hissed, gripping his shoulder tightly as he staggered into a small clearing. Blood, hot and thick seeped through his clothing and over his fingers, staining them red. The scent was so strong he could taste traces of metal on the back of his tongue. He stumbled down to the ground against the roots of a large tree, groaning and slumping against them. Every muscles in his body felt like it was about to snap, the adrenaline from the initial blow was wearing off little by little. He took in his surroundings, sharp eyes searching for any sign of danger, any areas likely to allow ambush. When he was satisfied he was safe enough he worked to steady his heartrate and breathing. There were people being slaughtered not far away and yet this place seemed so quiet, almost peaceful. Didn't the birds know what was going on a few miles away? He couldn't imagine what there was to sing about at a time like this. He lay still for awhile against the tree, a dull throb developing in his shoulder. His fingers were still able to move, so no catastrophic nerve damage but it wasn't good. There'd likely be permanent damage of some sort. He managed to tear a piece of cloth from his shirt and tied up the bleeding shoulder sloppily with his free hand and his teeth. Confident he wouldn't bleed out, he let his hands drop down to his sides, his head slumping back against the tree… he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. His eyelids fluttered closed, the red paint on them smudged and caked with dirt and ash.

He just needed to rest for while…

He woke to another chorus of chatter from the birds, the clearing around him painted with reds and oranges, though whether it was due to the nearby fires or the sun setting he couldn't tell. A few hours must have passed since he'd drifted off and that would make it… around seven. Maybe eight. His shoulder was still aching loudly but he tentatively he tried to move… to his annoyance his muscles screamed at him in response. He resigned himself back against the tree once more.

Arrogant fool.

He let himself drift back in the memories of the battle. He'd been taunting them, letting himself get carried away. But he'd been sure the enemy was no threat… perhaps he was losing his touch. Admittedly he had been… distracted as of late. As though he were waiting for something, but certainly had no idea what that might be. His life had always been this way… it was unlikely to change now.

A slight shift to make himself more comfortable sent a great, stabbing pain down his arm and chest. By the time he got himself to a hospital or a doctor… he cleared the thoughts from his head. There wasn't any use worrying about it now. He would see to it when he was able and that was that. Until then… he needed to rest, frustrating as it was.

The events replayed in his mind once more, and then again and again for some time, his words, his mistakes… until he heard a rustle in the brush nearby. With a great effort he forced his body up slightly to look in the direction of the sound, gritting his teeth tightly.

A few moments passed, his mind in a whirl until a pair of large brown eyes peeked out at him followed by the rest of a young girl. She had a thick head of messy, tangled black hair, part of which was tied up into a small ponytail at the side of her head and long, unkempt bangs which fell into her face as she stared at him. She was filthy, and covered in what appeared to be bruises and cuts, all over her face and limbs, though his vision was still somewhat fuzzy.

He frowned at the child. If he was lucky she was just lost and had stumbled upon him in the confusion of the fighting. The alternative was… less ideal. This was war and children were just as likely to kill you as anyone else. Sesshomaru thought, with bitter amusement that he couldn't have been much older than her when he'd started training. The girl slowly emerged from the brush and approached him cautiously, holding a beaten up water bottle wrapped in duct tape tightly in her hands. She took another few steps toward him, clearly wary.

He took a measured breath and stared back at her. This was the end, was it? He was going to perish here by the hands of a child? Only a coward would send a little girl into war with a bomb in his stead, Sesshomaru seethed to himself.

She stopped next to him and stared down at him for a long moment, as though trying to decide what to do next, before opening the water bottle. Sesshomaru felt himself tense instinctively until something wet connected with his head and he jolted forward with a start. The girl stood beside him, holding the water bottle upside down over him until she had completely emptied its contents onto his head.

He sputtered, hissing and glaring at the child who flinched and took an unsteady step back, anticipating being struck. It took a moment for him to calm down, breathing raggedly and eyeing her from under his now soaking hair. The painted stripes on his cheeks and eyes began to run and drip red down along his jaw. Was that it? Just…. water?

Was she attempting to _help_ him?

"It would have been more useful to let me drink it." he huffed at her. She blinked, surprised by his sudden words before turning on her heel and running off the way she'd come. He watched her go, sighing in annoyance and leaning his head back against the tree, pale hair plastered to his face.

After all that, she just left?

Ridiculous.

Of all the things to do… she'd dumped water on him. He wished she'd dumped it on his wound if she felt the need to do something so stupid, although he didn't trust how clean it was.

"Useless." he huffed. With his bangs dripping onto his face he'd suddenly realized how thirsty he really was. He'd lost his supply of water somewhere along the way to the clearing. He'd been more concerned with staying alive than keeping track of his gear. A few moments later he heard the rustling again and his eyes snapped over to the disturbance. The small girl emerged, more confident this time, still clutching the water bottle tightly and making her way over to his side before holding it out toward him.

"Mm." she made a muffled noise and shook the water bottle lightly to show it had been refilled.

He regarded her with a mixture of suspicion and curiosity before slowly reaching up and taking the water bottle. "Can't you speak?"

She simply motioned to the water again, urging him to drink, and after watching her for a moment longer he emptied the water bottle quickly before handing it back to her.

Eventually, he spoke again. "Did you get caught up in the fighting?"

She blinked at him curiously.

"How did you get those bruises?" They had been bruises after all. There was a nasty one on her cheek just below her eye, and he could see a few others on her knobby legs and arms. She couldn't have been more than eight or nine at most, he thought.

The girl stared at him for a long moment before smiling widely and plopping herself unceremoniously at his side. He blinked, glancing down at the top of her head.

"What are you doing?"

She reached into pocket of the ratty, oversized coat she wore and dug out two rather stale looking crusts of bread, reaching out and offering one up to him. He raised a thin brow, glancing down at the crust in her small first.

"I don't need it. Eat it yourself."

Her cheerful expression fell slightly. She glanced at the crust of bread and then back to him, offering it again.

"I told you I'm fine. The water was enough." He huffed, staring off into the forest.

The girl looked unsure for a moment but eventually gave up, sitting by his side and eating the crusts herself. He let his eyes travel back and glance down at her. She was foolish or fearless, walking up to a soldier and dumping water on his head, regardless of intent. As though there wasn't a war happening all around her. He might have killed her. Where were her parents or guardians? He supposed with her ratty clothing and hair she could have been a war orphan. She would not have been the first and certainly would not be the last. He was sure he'd created a few of her kind himself. It would certainly explain her unusual boldness around soldiers, though she hadn't seemed to want anything of him. She'd had her own water and food and an orphan or a beggar child would usually be hoping to get something off a soldier; food or something to sell. She seemed to be in search of neither.

He was pulled from his thoughts by movement at his side. She'd finished with the crusts and stood up, smiling at him again before taking her water bottle clutching it close to her chest.

"Mm." she waved to him before turning and walking back out of the clearing. The light was fading quickly, and he imagined she knew better than to be out at night in this area. His eyes lingered in the direction she'd left for a short while before he turned his attention to his wound. He wouldn't be getting much sleep himself tonight. He was too vulnerable out here in the open, and still largely immobile. If he was lucky by morning he'd be well enough to get back to the city and find some black market doctor willing to treat his shoulder off the record.

As the light in the clearing dimmed, giving way to night, he allowed himself to rest his eyes, only to find the strange little girl's face running through his mind every so often… she seemed oddly familiar to him, though he was sure he'd never encountered the child before today. He'd ever been here before, and he had very little contact with anyone, let alone children, outside the battlefield. He'd likely killed more children than he'd ever interacted with. Her fearlessness lingered behind though… and that smile.

He gave a sigh. It didn't matter, ultimately. Her kindness was wasted on him. He would be of no help to her. He was a killer, nothing more. She had been fortunate to escape the fate most suffered at his hands. He would not see her again.

And yet still an odd feeling settled with him for the night, as though something important had occurred. Something he'd been waiting for.


	2. Chapter 2: Coincidence

Wow! The response to this story has been amazing so far, especially considering we're only one chapter in. This whole thing was a bit of a whim, but I had so many ideas for a modern/reincarnation AU I couldn't help myself. Thank you for all the reviews, messages and follows! I'll try to reply to all of you, but seriously, thank you for reading. Seeing the review notifications really makes my day and inspires me to keep going. I'll probably update once a week around Thursday/Friday, right now I'm about a chapter or two ahead of the updates, so I'm hoping to keep that pace up. If anyone's interested in beta-ing for this story, feel free to send me a message!

This chapter was 7 pages in my word processor, but it feels so short when I upload it on here! I will try to work on longer/meatier chapters, so bear with me. As always your con crit is appreciated and so is love! 

And without further delay, enjoy!

* * *

Sesshomaru's blinked awake slowly, blearily looking around. Bands of light blinded his sensitive eyes, disorienting him momentarily as he roused. His shoulder and head ached fiercely still and it took a few moments for the stinging of his eyes to fade. Cautiously, he eased himself up onto his elbow as the room around him came into focus. 

A shabby hotel room, with walls covered in torn, pale green wallpaper stared back at him. It only took a moment for the memories to return. The failed mission… he'd been forced to take refuge in the forest and hide like a coward but then… somehow he'd made it out of the forest and back into the city. He couldn't recall, however, getting the room… or undressing and laying down to sleep. It appeared that he'd even re-wrapped his wounded shoulder… though he could remember none of it. 

With a bit more effort he pushed himself to a sitting position, brushing his long bangs away from his forehead. He must have been sleeping for nearly a day judging by the look of his bandages. The blood that had seeped through to the surface was brown and stiff. He attempted to rotate his shoulder lightly, hissing at the searing pain that shot through his arm. Pain was better than the alternative, however. He would need to see a doctor… and if he didn't move soon, someone was going to come looking for him. He tugged his fingers the rest of the way through his tangled, silver hair and slowly rose from the bed, making his way into the bathroom. The fluorescent light made him look more sickly than he was, painting his skin with a yellow tinge. Sesshomaru splashed a bit of frigid water on his face and wiped away the stubborn remnants of dirt from the battle, traces of an impossible failure. It would take more than water to wash away the blow to his pride, not to mention his reputation. 

He pressed a towel to his face, letting a sigh escape from his lips slowly. He would be away from this wretched place soon enough. 

It wasn't long before the echo of shuffling footsteps could be heard approaching from outside. The assassin stiffened, but only for a moment. The footsteps outside were familiar. He threw the towel onto the counter in annoyance and made his way to the door. 

"Jaken." 

The footsteps paused outside, startled. "Sesshomaru-sama!" 

Sesshomaru pulled the door open slowly, frowning. "What are you doing here, Jaken?" 

"I was sent to retrieve you, sir!" he chirped eagerly. 

"Lower your voice." he commanded, "I do not require your help." he turned away, leaving the door ajar and sitting back on the bed, the coils in the mattress squeaking in protest. 

"You are injured, and there was concern when you did not return or check in with your whereabouts. I assume the mission was unsuccessful?" 

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed dangerously, and Jaken began to hurriedly collect all of the discarded clothes and weapons on the floor, desperate to avoid the man's gaze. 

"Anyway, sir, I have brought you a change of clothes and am to escort you out of here. You need to see a physician with your arm in that state." 

He said nothing, simply took the fresh clothing the short, jittery man produced and changed into it wordlessly. He despised being "managed" or coddled in any form. Having someone sent to extract him was an embarrassment he wouldn't soon tolerate again. Once dressed he tied back his hair in a low, loose ponytail. The dark, navy pants and white button down shirt would allow him to blend in well enough, despite his rather conspicuous hair. It appeared silver, though in reality it was simply a very pale, almost bone-white blonde or grey, inherited directly from his father. But in a place like this there wasn't likely to be anyone who would pay it much mind. People were too concerned with death and hunger to bother with an odd-looking stranger. 

"Sir, if you are ready we should depart." Jaken piped up nervously from the doorway. "It is best not to linger." 

"Very well." he said curtly, brushing past the smaller man and pulling on the jacket provided for him gingerly. 

He emerged from the hotel, following Jaken down a few alleyways and toward the city center, his hands buried deep in his pockets. Though it had been quite bright out when he'd first awoken, the skies had turned gray and plump clouds filled the horizon, looking ready to burst at any moment. 

"Oh, it's going to rain sir. We ought to hurry." 

Sesshomaru huffed in annoyance. Any quicker and it would be obvious that they were, in fact, hurrying somewhere. And that would draw attention. Better to risk a little water then make a scene of any kind. His pace remained deliberately easy and slow. 

A few pricks of water fell over his now clean and unmarked cheeks and he glanced up at the sky, and without warning he memory of water being dumped on his head returned to him in a flash. That's right… the little girl who'd attempted to help him in the forest. He hadn't seen her again by the time he left, and had forgotten about her entirely until the rain started to fall. Sesshomaru wondered, absentmindedly, if she was indeed a victim of the war, wandering these streets somewhere on her own. Of course, he didn't particularly care what happened to her, but he could admit to some curiosity concerning the girl. Would she return again to attempt to tend to him? If she discovered he was gone, hopefully she would simply forget about him and go on about her business, pretending they'd never met. 

Anyone wise would keep their distance from him. There weren't monsters and demons in the world, no ghouls lurking in the dark, only him. 

"Hey there! Move it! You're in our way, child!" 

A soft gasp snapped Sesshomaru from his thoughts, bringing his attention back to the scene before him. He stopped mid-step and stared, somewhat surprised, down at the same little girl from the forest. The one he'd been thinking of only moments before she'd appeared before him again. She stared back up at him with wide eyes and an angry, bloody lip as Jaken screeched for her to move. Was it chance that she'd stumbled upon them again like this? Or had she been following them? Perhaps her motives were not as innocent as he'd intitally assumed. 

"Did you not hear me?! I said stand aside!" He raised his hand to shove her but was stopped by the icy voice behind him. 

"Jaken." he said, surprising himself at the lack of hesitation in his voice. 

"Sir?" he looked back at Sesshomaru hesitantly. 

Sesshomaru didn't spare Jaken the slightest glance, his golden eyes locked with her dark brown, staring at one another curiously. The chances of her stumbling upon them were minuscule and yet here she stood before him, chin caked with dried blood from her swollen lip. He opened his mouth to speak when he was cut off by a voice echoing down the alley she seemed to have emerged from. 

"Rin! Get back here you useless little bitch!" 

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed and snapped down the alleyway to their right. The child whimpered and shot behind his legs without a moment's hesitation, cowering and clutching to the fabric of his pants. He could feel her fists trembling. Out of the alley emerged a middle-aged man dressed in shabby clothes. He was homeless or poor, by the looks of it, though Sesshomaru took much more offense to his mouth than his appearance. 

"There you are! Get over here you brat! You can't just steal from us and get away with it. We've been nice enough to let you live with us and the other kids, you owe us, girly." He spat, curling his hand into a fist. Sesshomaru noted a ring on his finger. Something like that could have easily created the girl's bloody lip if she'd been struck with it. The girl's grip tightened on his pant leg, confirming his suspicions. 

Sesshomaru considered his choices before speaking. "Leave." he said easily. 

The man looked to him, clearly startled by his sudden interjection. "Who're you? It's none of yer business, ya hear? The brat owes me so you'd better just move along." 

"And what, exactly, does she owe you?" 

He frowned, "My group and I have been feeding her and giving her shelter and in return she steals from us and the other orphans. Food. Supplies. She's a dirty thief!" 

"And you pay for this food and shelter yourselves? Operating an orphanage of some kind, are you?" 

"Somethin' like that, yeah." He took a step forward, holding his hand out. "Come 'ere, Rin. If you come back like a good girl I won't punish you no more." 

The girl eyed him for a moment before shaking her head and pressing herself to Sesshomaru's legs, trying to make herself as small as possible. Clever child. Those promises were empty. 

The man growled, lunging for her to drag her out from behind Sesshomaru, but Sesshomaru reached down swiftly and caught his wrist, clamping his fingers down on it and twisting it back, eliciting a strangled yelp from the man. 

"Ow! What the fuck! Let go!" 

"I told you to leave." he said, his voice calm and icy. "I have no intention of repeating myself again." Sesshomaru squeezed the man's wrist tightly, and could feel a pop from within, the man whimpering and begging for release. Sesshomaru shoved him back into the wall roughly. 

"Fuck, kid's not worth it." The man hissed, cradling his wrist gingerly before disappearing back into the alley. Sesshomaru watched to make sure he was gone before stepping away from the girl and starting to walk off again. 

"S-Sir? Wait for me, sir!" The wiry man shuffled after him hurriedly. Sesshomaru's brows furrowed as he walked. Why had he gotten involved? It wasn't like him to bother with trivial matters like the well-being of some street urchin girl… but he supposed she was not simply a random orphan child, and they were now even, at least. 

"Sir!" Jaken fell into step slightly behind him. "Sesshomaru-sama, what was that about? Why did you intervene on that child's behalf? Do you know her?" 

"Mm." he said cryptically, walking. Did he know her? He still couldn't shake the feeling that she was familiar to him somehow. 

"Sir, she's following us…" 

Sesshomaru stopped, blinking and looking back behind them. There, ten feet or so behind him was the child. 

"Why are you following me? I repaid your kindness, unnecessary as it was. Go away." he said curtly, turning and starting to walk again. She instantly moved to follow him before being blocked by Jaken. 

"You heard him! Beat it! Scram!" he shooed at her, trying to gently shove her off. 

She looked past him at the pale haired man, slowly getting further away before looking up at Jaken and glaring. She sucked in a breath and pulled her knee to her chest before stomping down on Jaken's foot, slipping around him and falling into step behind Sesshomaru once again. 

"Ow! Ow! You little brat that was my foot!" he screeched, hobbling after her. 

Sesshomaru stopped, turning around and eyeing the girl. This ridiculous commotion was bound to get him noticed. "What do you want?" 

She stopped as he did, staring up at him silently. 

"I told you, I repaid my debt to you. I have no use for you anymore." 

She frowned but still, stubbornly, refused to move. Sesshomaru held a sigh as he stared down at her, unsure how to rid himself of the child. He hadn't helped her with any intention of caring for her or looking after her. It was nothing more than settling a debt. Now that he'd done that, what possible reason could she have for following him? 

"Do you want money? Is that it?" He slowly reached into his back pocket and threw a large bill on the ground in front of her. "If money is your concern then there. That will feed you for a month at least. Now, leave." 

The child huffed at him loudly, almost indignantly, never even glancing at the money laying at her feet. 

"I do not have anything else to offer you, girl." he said, annoyed by her persistence. What did she want from him? If not money or protection, Sesshomaru had little to offer this child. 

"Sir, we don't have time for this! Just ignore the child and let's go." 

Sesshomaru glanced over to Jaken, who was still nursing his foot. He couldn't decide which was more pathetic: the idea that the child had really injured him or that he was so useless he pretended to be injured more than he truly was. 

"Fine." Sesshomaru turned and began to walk off with Jaken, fully aware that the girl continued to trail behind them, leaving the money in the street without so much as a glance. 

She remained in tow until they reached a small, shabby building on the outskirts of the city, not far from the docks and overlooking the dark, stormy ocean. The air smelled of salt and rotting fish, a considerably unpleasant combination. From this place they'd exit the country, in secret or with the help of forged documents. They could not be gone soon enough as far as Sesshomaru was concerned. 

Jaken glanced back at the child, scowling, "Leave would you! No one wants you here, pest!" 

She ignored him, staring intently at Sesshomaru. He had no idea what to make of this odd behavior. After all, he had nothing to offer her that he hadn't already. He walked into the building with Jaken without sparing a glance at her, hoping that continued indifference might discourage her pursuit. The building was dimly lit and smelled stale, a small improvement from the outside. There was mold protruding from the corners of the ceiling and the laminate was beginning to peel and chip away from the countertops. The main area, bare and small, was separated from the back by a thin counter, and beyond that a solitary door with a ratty curtain draped over it. 

Jaken spoke hurriedly with their contact, a fat man with a receding hairline who pointedly ignored Sesshomaru's very existence. Collecting their forged paperwork and stuffing it into his shabby brown coat, he turned back to the pale haired man behind him. 

"Everything is ready for us," He said, "We should go, sir." 

Sesshomaru spun around easily and pushed open the glass door, emerging from the building. Curiously, there appeared to be no sign of the girl where they'd left her. Perhaps she had finally gotten the hint or gone back to retrieve the money he'd dropped for her. 

"Oh good, she's gone. I was worried we'd have to chase her off." Jaken turned, rather unconcerned by her sudden disappearance and headed for the docks. "Let's hurry, sir. There is a doctor on board who can see to your arm." 

Sesshomaru glanced over the surrounding area once more but couldn't catch sight of the girl or any place she might be hiding… It seemed unlikely to him that she'd have followed them this far only to disappear at the last moment. Ultimately, it was of no concern to him. He tore himself away from the spot, if nothing else than to cease Jaken's obnoxious whining, following him toward the docks where a large ship waited in the distance. 

Rain began to fall from the sky and Sesshomaru realized he felt uneasy, though he couldn't quite understand why. Was it merely the child? Why had she followed him to begin with only to disappear at the last moment… and why did she seem so familiar to him? The way she had stared at him... almost as if she'd felt it as well. 

The drops fell from the sky with greater force, dampening Sesshomaru's bangs and plastering them against his forehead. 

Somehow, the idea of leaving her behind felt wrong.


	3. Chapter 3: Loss

_Hey everyone! Sorry for the obscenely long wait! School and whatnot got the better of me, but I'm back and luckily for you the story is just starting to get interesting! I scrapped the first two versions of this chapter because I just wasn't happy with them, so hopefully this doesn't feel abrupt. This chapter, and probably quite a few that follow it, focus a lot of Sesshomaru's loss of arm and him coming to terms with that disability. I feel like it's a sorely underexplored issue within the show itself, and even more interesting from a human perspective. Enjoy!_

* * *

_A fire crackled nearby. The smell of smoke filled his nose, thick and pungent. He almosted expected the scent of flesh to follow, but instead he was greeted with something earthy and damp. _

_Mushrooms. _

_Propped up above the fire were a few sticks of mushrooms, gleaming and moist and just beginning to curl up around themselves. Slowly, he sat up and glanced around. A little glen, lined with tall grass and a sparse dusting of young trees surrounded him. Above him the sky was dark but the moon peeked out, a bended sliver twinkling down at the world below. The inhabitants of the forest were quiet and sleepy, save for one. He realized there was a low, soft humming coming from somewhere nearby. His head turned to trace the source, his eyes trailing up a over a fallen log and settling onto the outline of a girl, the source of the gentle noise. Long, dark hair cascaded down over the side of the log, of course that hair had always been quite impossible to tame. Coarse and thick… though troublingly he could not remember how he knew that. _

_The girl glanced over and a large smile spread across her pink lips. _

"_What is it, my lord?" Light and airy, the voice of a girl not yet a woman. She rolled over onto her stomach and folded her arms up beneath her, staring at him intently. "You look rather pale." _

_A momentary pause passed between them before the girl hurriedly added, "Well, paler than usual, I mean." _

_He glanced down, studying the hand that rested on his knee. True, in the moonlight it was not much darker than the white sleeve from which it emerged, tipped with glassy, pointed claws that reflected the light and vibrant, burgundy strips that painted his wrist. Curious, they looked so much more uniform this evening. True, he was careful painting them on but even this was particularly neat. _

"_Oh! Lord Sesshomaru!" The girl rolled off the log with a soft thud, emerging from the tall grass. "Could you please take my mushrooms away from the fire? They're starting to burn!"_

_He leaned forward, reaching out with his other hand to grasp the bottom of the sticks, though something felt wrong… He had not realized they were so far away. His eyes shifted to the mushrooms only to see that there was no hand near them._

_In fact, there was no hand, or arm, at all. _

_Sharp, golden eyes trailed up the empty sleeve that draped over his left shoulder. _

_His was arm was gone and yet… had he not just felt the heat of the fire against the skin of his palm? The skin of a palm that did not exist any longer. He was sure he could feel the muscles extending as they reached out…. but there was nothing. Nothing there but fabric hiding his shame, his defeat in battle. _

_The girl hadn't moved from her spot in the grass, the mushrooms long forgotten as she watched the slow realization creep across the silver-haired demon's face. Her lips curved downward into a frown, her hands bunched at her kimono._

_Suddenly, she lurched forward and hurried to grab the mushrooms, beaming back at him brightly._

"_I'm sorry, my lord! It was silly of me to bother you with it, after all it's not your dinner is it? And you've always told me I need to fend for myself." She chattered on cheerily, blowing on the mushrooms between words to cool them off. "Have you seen the moon tonight? It's beautiful! It looks just like the one of your forehead but silver, like your hair. It's very curious that you have silver hair and a moon on your head together…" _

_The girls words faded out slowly into unintelligible echoes as he lifted his chin up, his eyes drinking in the image of the moon, grinning at him, mocking him. _

_He could still feel the warmth of the fire on his palm._

* * *

Sesshomaru woke with a violent start, his head felt spinning and clouded as he thrashed about, disoriented in the cool, firm bed. Everything was painfully bright in the room around him as his eyes adjusted, aching and watering as he blinked in an attempt to clear them. As his vision cleared he searched the walls, the doors for some source of familiarity but could not place them as anywhere he'd been before. Hadn't it just been night a few moments ago? The hospital room had not been a room but a field of tall grass and trees. He remembered looking at the moon, the smell of damp earth and the smoke from a fire and warmth against his palm… it still felt warm. He glanced down to where it should have sat beside him, confused when he didn't see it. Slowly, before he had time to process it, he became aware of a dull tingling in his shoulder.

Sesshomaru's head rose up his left arm and he drew in a sharp breath when he was met with the sight of white bandages that extended from his shoulder to halfway down his bicep where the bandages came to an abrupt stop.

The rest of his arm was gone.

For a brief few seconds he felt like would be sick, the bitter taste creeping onto his tongue as he stared at the empty space where his left arm should have been. His head was beginning to spin again. His arm was gone. He was crippled.

He was _maimed_.

Ruined.

_Worthless_.

But... he had known this, hadn't he? Just a moment ago he'd realized this same thing in the field… a cool, tickling sensation swept over the back of his neck and Sesshomaru had the distinct impression he'd experienced this moment before. No. Not experienced it. He had been dreaming, dreaming about the very situation he was in now. His mind, unaware of the hospital room must have filled in the details at its leisure, although he had no idea why a girl would have been there as well. He had no recollection of knowing such a woman. He could remember now, he'd been injured badly in battle and had traveled back to Japan on the ship. Flying had been too dangerous, too visible with someone in his state. His shoulder had throbbed terribly but he hadn't thought it was so severe an injury… and despite all of this he had no idea what date it was or where he was now. Had they even made it back to Japan? With his remaining arm gripping the railing of the bed, he swung his legs over and let them slide down onto the floor, his feet touching cold tile.

No, there was no forest. No fire. No girl. Only him… what was left of him at least.

Could the injury have truly been so terrible? And why couldn't he remember anything after boarding the ship? The last thing he remembered was the girl disappearing in the streets and then... boarding the ship with Jaken. He could vaguely remember his room on the ship but little else… the more Sesshomaru tried, the more he felt a sharp, splitting pain in his head. Perhaps the water had caused an infection after all… how funny. Brought down by a well-intentioned child. Or perhaps she had been a spy all along. He supposed he would never know now.

It didn't matter. He had been too careless, too preoccupied. The more he thought on it, the more it stung and he grit his teeth hard. The sheets became tangled in his fingers as his knuckles slowly turned white and trembled. How dare they do this to him… take his arm without his permission! Did they think he was some toy to be torn apart and stitched up at their leisure? Without his consent? He let out a hoarse shriek as he shoved the table beside the bed over, the clatter ringing through the room and piercing his ears. Slowly, the ringing subsided, the only noise in the room the hoarse, shallow breathing coming from his own mouth.

A moment later the door burst open and a small, stout man carrying a large bag hurried through, followed by a nurse who looked rather perturbed at his presence and the overthrown table laying on the floor nearby.

"Sesshomaru-sama! Y-You're awake! Oh thank heavens!" Jaken squawked loudly, frowning. "I-I'm so sorry I wasn't here when you woke up, sir. I'm sure you're very upset-"

But his breathing had nearly returned to normal, an uneasy calm falling over him.

"Be quiet, Jaken. It's fine." His voice was slow and steady. There was no trace of fracture in the porcelain mask of his face.

"Sir… are you sure?" He asked tentatively, startled by the composure his master seemed to display in light of waking up with a limb missing.

"I'm leaving." He looked to the nurse sternly, extracting the various tubes and needles from his arm and throwing them back onto the bed.

"What? Absolutely not. You need to wait to see the doctor so that he can speak with you about what's happened. And then there is a therapist waiting to talk to you about mental wellness exams. We have to do them before we can process the exit paperwork."

"Unnecessary." He moved past her, opening a closet in search of something other than the hospital gown to wear. Jaken quickly went over and offered Sesshomaru the bag now hanging off his arm. Inside was a fresh kimono and haori and Sesshomaru made quick work of getting the gown off, ripping the flimsy ties and sparing little concern for the flustered nurse who sputtered and turned quickly as he disrobed. He tossed the paper gown aside and pulled on the thick, dark kimono. It was a clever choice for someone as typically dull as Jaken. The loose sleeves would be the least obvious in regards to disguising his newly acquired… disability. He scowled briefly. Even the very thought of the word was distasteful to him.

Sesshomaru reached to wrap the belt of fabric around his waist before realizing he had nothing with which to hold the other end of the obi. His fingers around the belt twitched. How had he forgotten again? Had he not JUST been thinking of it?

Jaken jumped up to offer him assistance but Sesshomaru slapped his hand away, frowning at the belt. Surrounded by heavy silence, he slowly began to attempt to fasten the fabric around his waist, feeling a growing resentment build up inside of him. _Foolish_. _Useless_. He had been careless and foolhardy and he had paid for it dearly. A soldier who couldn't even dress himself, what good was he as a fighter? As a person, now that he was a cripple? He supposed the only real saving grace was that he had not lost his right arm, with which he was slightly more dominate.

A small kindness, he thought wryly.

"Sir, please… Allow me to help you." Jaken began quietly.

His golden eyes snapped toward him dangerously. He would _not_ be _helped_. He would not be shown weak in front of a woman or his vassal. Ten agonizing minutes pased before Sesshomaru managed, between his remaining hand and his teeth, to fasten the belt securely around the kimono. He slipped into the slim, black leather boots Jaken had included in the bag and tossed the empty sack back to him as he pulled his hair into a low, loose ponytail. It was all he could manage.

"We're leaving, Jaken."

"Hold on!" The nurse moved in front of him stubbornly, frowning. "You need to see the doctor. You've just experienced something very traumatic, it's important-"

"Move." He stared down at her harshly. "I don't intend to repeat myself."

He shoved past her roughly and made his way out, a shaken Jaken scurrying behind him to catch up as they made a swift but quiet exit from the hospital.

'I will have to go back and acquire all the information and medication Lord Sesshomaru might require in the near future...' He fretted as they walked down the street. "Er, my lord. Allow me to fetch us a ride home."

No response came. Jaken stared desperately at the back of his lord's head, the sun glinting off the silvery ponytail. Sesshomaru could not _truly_ already be well considering what had happened… could he? True his lord was a very strong man, and stubborn too... but this... this was not the same as a gun shot or a stab wound. The future was uncertain now. Would Sesshomaru continue to be a soldier? Was such a thing possible after suffering such an incredibly devastating injury? And if not... what would become of his lord? Sesshomaru's father had intended that his eldest son eventually take over the private military contracting company's affairs but he couldn't imagine the others agreeing in this instance. He supposed Sesshomaru could not be denied his stake of ownership, but without any ability as a soldier his role in the world would likely change significantly. Would Inuyasha be enticed back because of this? After all, Sesshomaru had always viciously defended his right to continue as the company's heir but also as its most exceptional assassin. Inuyasha might see this as an opening to claim control, if he were even interested in such a thing to begin with...

And of course, there was always Naraku to worry about, but enough, he chastised himself! That could be worried about later. For now, his lord needed him.

They walked in silence, down the old, back streets of Japan for some time. Sesshomaru found it curious to think about those passing by, who hardly spared him a glance. Their lives remained unchanged, unmarred. Blissfully ignorant to his fate. How much would change because of this development? He hadn't heard anything from the company as of yet. Would they simply push him out and ignore his existence? Perhaps this useless arm meant he was as good as dead to them.

Sesshomaru stared down the familiar, narrow streets. He would suffer this alone and in silence, as he had most other things. His father's death, his little brother's foolish, careless disappearance, his mother's indifference. Not that he longed for any of it to change. He didn't have time or patience for such sentimentality or the complications it brought with it.

"Jaken... have you heard from anyone since my arrival back in Japan?"

"No, sir. They merely sent a message instructing me to take you to that hospital once we arrived at port. Other than that... I'm afraid they have remained silent on the matter."

"I see." He said, his voice smooth and composed despite the frustration that built within him. They would leave him to dangle for now, would they?

Eventually they reached the bottom of a long, stone staircase that led up a hill, shaded by trees on each side at the outskirts of town.

His home. Large and secluded, tucked away at the top of a hill behind the wall of trees. If he could no longer be a soldier, perhaps he would simply waste away here and become a spirit. The talk of local legends.

A fittingly bitter end for one such as himself, he supposed.

He climbed the steps, though he noticed as he ascended his legs felt heavier with each step and his arm began to ache underneath his kimono. He made a soft noise of impatience. Had he become so weak he could hardly climb the stairs to his own home? Somewhere, he was sure his family were laughing piteously at him.

At the top of the steps, he paused, taking a slow breath. Jaken scurried up behind him, panting, and waved his hands.

"Sir… Sir." he breathed. "I will go ahead and prepare your room. Please don't exert yourself too much."

"Silence!" he snapped, glaring down at him. "Go back to the hospital and get whatever paperwork the nurse spoke of. And whatever medication they think I need for this…." he trailed off, glaring at his arm. "thing. I believe I can manage finding my room and lying down on my own." He strode forward under the gate and into the complex, walking up toward the main house. It was an old, Japanese complex. Large and winding, though a recent two-story addition had been built in the back. It was lined with many gardens and flowering sakura trees, the petals scattered over and tucked into the dips in the pavement walkways and the tiles of the roof.

It had been his father's, many moons ago, and now was his. His mother had left long ago, and Inuyasha had never even entered through the gate, leaving only him to care for and look after the estate. A common trend for his parents… leaving him alone to look after their affairs while they both ran off to do as they pleased. Such lovely role models... Of course he had turned out no different thanks to them, often leaving for months or years at a time and letting servants care for the grounds. Because of that, an eery quiet had settled around the place. He had no real attachment to this place or any other… and he felt no particular comfort in seeing it now.

Sesshomaru pushed the door open easily, looking around. It seemed empty at the moment, for which he was silently grateful. He had no desire to explain his condition or sudden reappearance to anyone. For now all he wished to do was lay down and close his eyes, attempt to ignore the dull throbbing in his shoulder.

He walked through the complex toward his quarters, taking in the scent and the sight of the cherry blossoms scattered through the yard and across the wooden walkway.

This, at least, was always much preferable to a battle field… to the scent of burning flesh and grease and sweat.

Once at his room he stared at the door, pausing as his hand hovered over the indent. Inside it was dark and smelled musty. He turned again and let his eyes roam over the cherry blossoms before he slowly lowered himself down and leaned back against the wall near his room. He had been in a bed for too long as it was, perhaps instead he would just rest here, he thought, his dark lashes slowly lowering over his eyes.

He was sure Jaken would return and annoy him into moving again soon enough. But for now, surrounded by the scent of the blossoms...

* * *

_Sesshomaru looked around, blinking and letting his eyes adjust to the harsh light of the day. Surrounding him was a massive field of flowers, unlike anything he'd ever seen in all his travels. He could hear everything, the bees buzzing around at the flowers, birds in the trees… it all seemed very clear to him somehow. _

_The scent of flowers washed over him with the breeze, whipping his hair back from his face. With it it carried the faintest sound of something else… laughter. A light, high voice coming from somewhere nearby. _

_He turned around slowly, searching for the source of the sound. The wind whispered through the field again, sending his long, silvery hair into his face and obscuring his vision as the source of the laughter came into sight. _

"_Rin." _

The name left his lips, just a whisper before he started awake again, staring disoriented out into the garden of sakura trees. The field of flowers… it had all felt so real to him, he could have sworn he'd smelled them, entirely different from the familiar scent of the cherry blossoms he was surrounded by now.

Sesshomaru felt his head, brushing his hair away from his face, frowning. It was simply another dream. A hallucination brought on by his current condition... and yet...

A sharp series of knocks some ways away echoed through the halls and shook him from his thoughts. The sound of someone's knuckles on old, sturdy wood. He glanced over, frowning. Had Jaken somehow forgotten his key or locked himself out? What a thoughtless vassal who would make his injured lord get up to open the door for him. He hissed, pulling himself to his feet and making his way back to the main compound slowly, his ire growing with each step.

_Incompetent. _

_Useless. _

_Dull. _

He reached the main doors, standing before them and straightening his kimono. No voice came from the other side of the door. Impertinent now, as well.

"What." He huffed impatiently.

"Taisho, Sesshomaru?"

"I told you it's him! Let me go!" A little voice swept in through the cracks in the door.

His eyes widened and his heart felt as though it might skip a beat. _That_ voice…

Sesshomaru pulled the wooden door open slowly with his remaining hand, met with the sight of an unfamiliar, older man who desperately needed a shave roughly holding a small child by the arm as she pushed against him to be released.

"Hey! Calm down there! I said I'd bring you and I did! Ungrateful little..." he cursed, huffing at the ornery child at his side. Sesshomaru could hardly believe his eyes. Perhaps he was hallucinating yet again.

Before him stood the same dirty, little orphan from the battlefield across the sea in the same weathered, dirty pink jacket. She stared up at him from under her messy, wild black hair. The large, brown eyes mostly hidden under her overgrown bangs seemed to light up as they met with his golden ones.

"Lord Sesshomaru!"


	4. Chapter 4: Reunited

Hey everyone! I'm excited I can already update this again for you guys! We're finally getting into the meaty bits, and this is a loong chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

He stared down at the girl, bewildered by the sight of her. Perhaps he was still dreaming…

"This kid's been wandering around town. She says she's been looking for you. Is that true?"

He frowned. Sesshomaru was still not entirely sure how long he had been asleep, but she certainly seemed thinner than the last time he'd laid eyes upon her. How had she arrived here to begin with… He was certain she'd disappeared long before they had made their way onto the ship.

"Hello? You alright, sir?"

Sesshomaru glanced up again and became vaguely aware between his exhausted, feverish state and the level of disorient he was experiencing he must have seemed unwell.

"You said the child was looking for me?"

"By name. Though she didn't seem to have any idea where she was going. I had a feeling she was lying, but she wouldn't stop yapping about it so I brought her here. Don't trouble yourself, it happens a lot with these orphans, they attach onto someone hoping they'll get taken in. I'll drop her off somewhere else." He said, gripping her arm tightly and beginning to drag her off. Sesshomaru watched, silent. She had the same voice as the girl in his dream… still he was sure she'd never spoken when he met her before. Perhaps she had spoken while he was unconscious. He glanced up when the voice came again, more urgent now.

"No! Please!" she looked up at him fearfully, "I don't want to go!"

He stared back at her. In the middle of a battlefield, with bombs dropping all over the place this child hadn't shown a shred of fear and yet was now struggling as though she was being led to slaughter. He was not sure what possessed him to speak, it almost seemed as though his mouth moved on its own.

"Wait."

The man stopped, looking back at him.

"Let her go." Sesshomaru ordered. The man paused, glancing at the messy child before releasing her hand, looking skeptical. "Come here." He said, looking down at the girl and calling her to him. She hurried away from the man and up to Sesshomaru, stopping just before him and staring up at him hopefully.

He studied her for a moment before kneeling down in front of her. "You can leave." he said, his eyes never leaving her as he addressed the old man. The man watched the two for a moment before shrugging and turning around to leave.

"Don't wanna be involved in any weird shit.." he mumbled, heading down the stairs. Sesshomaru ignored the comment, eyeing the child.

"You're the same girl from the battlefield."

She nodded eagerly.

"It would seem you _are_ capable of speaking, then."

She nodded again, though more tentatively this time. She seemed unsure about agreeing to that statement.

"Why are you here?"

She glanced down and then looked up at him intently from beneath her overgrown bangs, still quiet.

He raised an impatient brow, "You will not speak now?" He frowned. "How did you get here? Why?"

She frowned slightly, looking away and biting at her chapped lips. Sesshomaru could see the hesitation in her body language. When she looked back, her eyes didn't meet his, but instead traveled up the empty, loose sleeve on his left. A moment passed as she stared at the shoulder before her eyes returned to his, troubled.

"Your arm." was all she said. Her eyes were not filled with pity, but something else entirely, something which Sesshomaru could not quite place. It made him uncomfortable and he jerked up, rising to his feet and turning his back to her. He wouldn't have her stare at him like that, full of whatever useless emotion that was supposed to be. He did not need this child's pity or compassion. Why she had come to him, he didn't know but it wasn't his concern. Without a glance he walked back into his home, though the gate remained ajar in his wake.

She peeked in through the door curiously, her eyes trailing after him.

He paused, glancing back at her.

"Do as you wish." He said before disappearing around a corner, unsure of why he was allowing her to stay. It was only temporary, but perhaps he could discern how she had gotten here and why she would have bothered coming at all. Following him all this way… the child was either working for someone or… exceptionally foolish.

Rin smiled brightly and walked inside, tugging the door closed after her and taking a moment to look around the entrance to his home. It was sparse and didn't feel very much like a home at all, but the pottery and paintings were all very pretty. She was sure to keep her distance from them so that she didn't break anything, but she inspected it as closely as she could. She'd never seen such nice things before and this house seemed to be full of them. They trailed slowly behind Sesshomaru, careful to give him his space and stay out of his way. She was easily distracted by the paintings and various things in the house as it was. It was so different from the orphanage or her little village. Everything smelled nice and clean and fresh. Rin liked it quite a lot.

There was the smell of polished wood, of something that seemed to linger on the paintings on the walls, the faint scent of cherry blossoms from outside and… something else. Something she recognized as belonging to the man. She remembered it from the battlefield and it was comforting to be surrounded in it now. She felt safe.

Sesshomaru was aware of her presence following along behind him. He'd allowed her in to gain information but he did not intend to simply let her roam around entirely unsupervised. After all, this was his home and for all he knew she was a spy. A child soldier. Why other reason come so far in search of him…

Eventually he reached a hallway not very far from his own quarters. He stopped in front of a door and slid it open, glancing around inside the room. It was small compared to his but it was already furnished and prepared for a guest. He was sure it would suffice for the orphan girl. After all, a bed and private room were probably more than she'd had in that crumbling city. It was also close enough to his own quarters that he could keep an eye or ear on her. He waited for her to catch up with him, glancing over when she finally rounded the corner.

"This will be where you'll stay." He said, motioning for her to enter the room herself. Rin blinked, slowly approaching him and peeking around the door to glance into the room. She let out a soft gasp as she stared at it, her mouth falling open.

It was enormous! Bigger than her parents' bedroom in their house at her village! Bigger than her room at the orphanage, and she'd had to share that with five or six other children.

Rin looked up at Sesshomaru in wonder.

"... Are you sure I can sleep here? Just me?"

He raised a thin brow at her before nodding slowly in confirmation.

Rin looked back into the room again before a large smile broke out on her face. She walked inside and explored every corner, looking in the closets and inspecting the bed. It looked so comfortable.. and there was so much room. Eventually she turned to the silver-haired man, smiling.

"Thank you, my lord!"

He said nothing but simply continued to watched her, absorbing her reaction. He gratitude, her demeanor in general, all seemed to be sincere. He sensed no guile or deceit within her mannerisms and voice, and he was well-versed in the art of understanding these things.

"Thanks is unnecessary." He said, eyeing her. "What is your name."

She paused for a moment, debating whether or not to tell him, but he was going to let her stay in this big room and she'd have her own blankets and a bed… she guessed it was only polite to answer!

"My name is Rin."

His eyes narrowed. "What."

She blinked, confused. "Rin."

His eyes burned through her, wondering if this was some sort of joke. Was she working for someone? Were his hallucinations actually dreams or something else entirely? How was it possible this child shared the name of the girl kept seeing? He broke from his thoughts when he noticed the look of apprehension on the child's face.

"Did.. did Rin do something wrong? Lord Sesshomaru can call her something else if it's not good."

He was surprised by the change in her speech pattern. The little thing suddenly seemed much… younger and more fragile than he'd noticed, as though she'd shrunk right before his eyes. He held a slow sigh.

"No. Rin is fine."

She seemed to perk up almost immediately at his reassurance, smiling brightly at him. He noted that she was still filthy, covered in dirt and dust and smelling faintly of smoke. He was sure her clothes must have absorbed the stench of the city at war over time and it appeared she'd had it for years. However that would have to be tended to later. He could feel himself growing weak again and knew he needed to lie down.

"Stay here. My vassal Jaken will see to you when he returns shortly." He said, turning and walking down the hall, making his way slowly back toward the solitude of his own quarters.

"Yes, my lord!" Rin watched him disappear, the last strands of silvery hair disappearing behind the door and out of her sight. Once he was gone she looked around before pulling off the worn jacket and folding it up, setting it down next to the bed. She took her shoes and socks off as well before she laid down on the sheets. She didn't want to get them dirty but she was beginning to realize how tired she was and the bed looked so soft and inviting.

Rin set down onto it and stretched out before snuggling down into the plush mat, sighing. It was soft and warm… and most of all it was safe with the silver-haired man nearby. The scent of him lulled Rin to sleep easily and quickly.

She didn't wake for a few hours when she heard a nasally voice coming down the hallway and quickly approaching her room. She could hear it muttering and cursing underneath its breath as it drew nearer and she pulled the blanket tighter around her, frowning.

The door slid open after a moment and she was greeted by the unpleasant sight of the short, stout man that had been with Lord Sesshomaru in the city. He glared down at her for a moment before speaking,

"You. I don't know how you got here but how _dare_ you inconvenience Lord Sesshomaru this way!" He looked over her, frowning. "And you've gotten the sheets all dirty and covered in who knows what! I'll have to wash those I'll have you know!"

Rin sat up, frowning and pushing the blankets off of her.

"Good. Now come with me. You need a bath before you're fit to be seen anywhere in Lord Sesshomaru's home, let alone his company."

She blinked, would that mean she'd get to see him again soon? Rin got up quickly and grabbed her jacket and socks, following the man out of the room and down another hallway toward the back of the complex. Rin wondered absentmindedly where Sesshomaru's room might be and if he wasn't feeling well. She hadn't expected to see him without an arm… was he hurting? The man led her into another large room with a tile floor instead of wood. It was bright and very clean and had three doors, two in front of her and one directly to her right.

"The showers," Jaken said shortly, "Are through those doors. There's a bath as well. You can leave your filthy clothes in the basket over in the corner. I'm going to go and see if I can't find a kimono that will fit you on such short notice." He huffed. "I trust you know how to run water to fill a bath?"

Rin pursed her lips at him indignantly before nodding and walking further into the room.

"Good. I'll return with something for you to wear later. Make sure you wash yourself well!" He walked out, closing the door behind him. Rin waited until she could no longer hear his heavy steps retreating down the hall before she tugged her old clothing off and tossed it into the hamper. She pushed one of the two doors in front of her open and looked around at the large bath room, covered in tile and featuring a few stools and a large tub in the corner. Rin walked over and with some effort pushed the handles to run the water. She checked the temperature a few times as it heated up before leaving it to fill the tub. There were little bottles of soap and shampoo and conditioner already set out neatly, as well as a pile of wash cloths folded on the edge of the tub.

Rin waited until the bath was halfway full before turning the water off and climbing in carefully, squeaking slightly at the warm water. How long had it been since she'd had warm water or a bath….

She sat down in the tub, the water instantly growing grey and brown as the dirt came loose from her skin. She scrubbed her skin with the cloths and then tended to her hair. It was knotted and tangled, but the shampoo and conditioner did help a bit. It was the first time her hair had felt clean this clean in months, maybe years.

When the water was dark and full of suds, she drained the tub and used one of the shower heads to rinse off one final time before wrapping herself in a large, plush towel. She buried her face in it and sighed happily before walking out, the towel dragging on the floor behind her. In the room with the three doors and the laundry basket she found a plain kimono and sash set out on a stood. She frowned, going to the door and peeking out to make sure the annoying, stout man wasn't around before changing into the kimono and drying off her hair as best she could. Once she was finished she put the towel into the hamper with her clothes and stepped out of the room and into the hallway, looking around. She'd forgotten how to get back to her room…

A few moments later Jaken appeared, "Ah. You're finished. Good. Follow me. Lord Sesshomaru insisted I prepare some food for you as well."

Rin blinked, trailing after him. "... Where is Lord Sesshomaru?"

Jaken jumped, looking at her. "You DO speak! I'd begun to think he was imagining it..." He took a breath, huffing. "Lord Sesshomaru is resting. I'm sure you can see that he's badly injured. He doesn't wish to be bothered right now."

"Will he be alright?"

"_You_ have no idea who Lord Sesshomaru is! He will not be overcome by the mere loss of an arm." Jaken led her back to her room where a large tray of food was waiting. "Besides, it's none of your business so don't bother concerning yourself with it. I am sure your being here is just temporary and an act of goodness from the lord's heart!"

Rin ignored him and sat in front of the food eagerly, her stomach growling loudly at the sight of it.

"Ungrateful little.." he mumbled. "Just leave the tray by the door. I'll pick it up later." He said, turning and walking out.

Rin ignored his grumbling down the hallway as she tore into the food. During her journey here food had been scarce, but that was nothing new. Food was hard to come by during the war in the city too. And it had never smelled or looked as good as this! She ate until she was sure she would burst, flopping back onto a new set of clean blankets on her bed and rolling herself up in them happily. She snuggled tightly in the comforter before the image of the man came back into her mind, how pale and tired he appeared. The eerie emptiness of the sleeve concealing his missing arm.

Here she was happy and warm and full… was he hurting somewhere nearby? Or perhaps he was asleep as that man, Jaken? had said.

Rin sat up in her blankets, kicking them away and getting up. She set the food tray by the door before forming a lump under the comforter with her pillows so that it would appear she was sleeping if anyone were to pass by. Then Rin slipped out of her room and made her way down the hall. The bathroom had been to the left, so she decided to go straight in search of the silver-haired man. She had traveled all this way to follow him… she wasn't even sure why herself, but she knew that she wanted to stay with him. What if he were to die now?

Rin walked for what seemed like ages through the dim hallways, the only light pouring in through small, round windows from the moon outside. Finally she came to a split in the hallway. The left was dark but the path to the right was flooded with light. As Rin peeked around the corner she could see that it led to the covered porch that separated the home from the gardens. She followed the light to the open entrance onto the engawa, her mouth falling open as she stared out into the garden full of cherry blossoms, illuminated and almost glowing in the light from the moon.

There was a small pond toward the back of the gardens lined by trees and stones and everywhere there were bushes of flowers and other plants she'd never seen before; and it all smelled _so_ good! Rin stared at it in awe, wondering how many different colors there would be during the day when the sun was out. It was like she'd stepped into a fairy-tale world.

"I see Jaken found you something to wear." The voice came, quiet and smooth.

Rin jumped, spinning around and staring at the silver-haired man who sat against the wall nearly 10 feet away from her, staring out into the garden.

"I-I'm sorry, my lord. I didn't mean to bother you."

He didn't respond but his eyes slowly moved to settle on her. In the moonlight they seemed less golden and more like a pale cream color, almost translucent.

"Come here." He said after a moment, once again turning forward and looking out on the grounds. Rin complied, but slowly, and made her way over to his side. She had the distinct impression he wanted her to sit next to him, and so she did, though not too close.

"You've eaten?"

She blinked, nodding again. "Yes… thank you for the food and the clothes."

"Thanks is unnecessary." He made no move, he hardly seemed to be breathing he was so still. Rin stared up at him in wonder with his pale eyes and hair, he could have been a ghost. He looked even more ethereal now than he had on the battlefield. "Tell me how you were able to follow me here."

Rin looked away, her eyes fixing on the sleeves of her kimono as she fiddled with it. "I followed you and that unpleasant man to the docks after you came back out of that building. I was hiding so he wouldn't yell at me again. I saw which ship you got on and I snuck onto it later."

Sesshomaru considered this for a moment. "How did you sneak on?"

"I hid in someone's luggage and got loaded onto the ship that way. And then I just waited until the ship was moving before sneaking out of that room. I would have just stayed in the trunk but it got cold."

"And no one managed to see you?"

"I'm very good at hiding. I snuck food that people left out, just a little bit from lots of different plates so no one would notice. And then at night or when it was busy I just hid in a closet and went to sleep."

"You did not attempt to find me?"

Rin looked up at him again in surprise. "I did… but you were asleep most of the time and that man was always with you."

"... And after we arrived in Japan?"

Rin frowned. "I couldn't find you. I snuck off the ship with everyone else but I couldn't see you anywhere. I think they must have taken you off earlier. That's why I was wandering around the city…"

"You knew my name."

"That annoying man kept yelling it everywhere."

The tiniest smirk crept across his lips at her mention of Jaken. Rin did not miss this and smiled brightly at him. "I"m really glad I found you!"

"Why?" He glanced down to her again, curious.

Rin grew bashful again and shrugged, tracing one of the patterns in her kimono. "...You saved me."

Sesshomaru watched her, not convinced that was the only reason, but he supposed it made enough sense. After all, she appeared to have no one else, no where to go. He sighed, looking back out to the gardens. What use did he have for a child? It would only be an inconvenience to explain her existence, to deal with the legalities of a foreign child suddenly appearing in Japan with no documentation or ID. Fakes would need to be acquired, officials bribed, clothes, some form of education…

How annoying. He had been downgraded from soldier to babysitter in the matter of a few hours.

"Lord Sesshomaru… does your arm hurt a lot?"

He blinked, looking at her.

"Will you be alright?" She stared up at him worriedly and she couldn't help but think his expression was rather odd.

"Why does it matter to you?"

"Because I don't want you to die." she said earnestly, frowning. Sesshomaru tore his eyes from her and resisted the urge to get up and walk away. Or perhaps it was that he was too tired to get up and storm off to avoid such an uncomfortable display of concern. This child…

"You may stay here. But I will not be inconvenienced by your presence. Do you understand?"

Rin stared at him for a moment before smiling wildly. "Yes, my lord! I promise I won't!"

"Very well." He nodded, closing his eyes and leaning his head back against the cool, wooden wall. "You should return to your room." He said, his voice heavy with exhaustion.

Rin watched him for awhile, listening to his breathing. Eventually it slowed and became light and steady and Rin was reasonably sure he'd gone to sleep. A small smile crept over her mouth and she pulled her knees up to her chest, leaning back against the wall and staring out at the cherry blossoms until her eyes became heavy as well.

'He's so kind...' she thought as her eyes fluttered closed. 'I hope he is not in too much pain...'

A few hours later Sesshomaru groaned and rose to sit up, his eyes blinking awake slowly. He'd fallen asleep against the door again, he thought, brushing his long bangs away from his face before glancing to his side.

The little girl was still there, fast asleep beside him.

Sesshomaru watched her for a moment before slipping his right arm under her and hoisting her easily up and against his chest. She didn't stir at all but simply snuggled herself against his shoulder and continued to sleep. He almost envied how utterly relaxed she was. He reached her room in the main house and kneeled, slowly lowering her back down onto her bed and covering her with the large, plush comforter before rising again and slipping out silently.

His bare feet made no sound as he glided over the covered porch and back toward his quarters, deep in drowsy thought.

Ever since he'd touched her he felt the heat from the fire in his dreams on his missing palm again.


	5. Chapter 5: Ink and Paper

Hey everyone! Another relatively quick update for you! I was hoping to get this out earlier this evening but life happened. Ah well. We're starting to get some momentum and seeing a few more familiar faces now, so I hope you enjoy! Also, a special shout out to parfinesse for leaving me an amazing, super lovely review on the last chapter which totally motivated me to churn this out today.

* * *

_A week._

Sesshomaru stood, clothed in a dark kimono and haori, in the darkened house late in the night. He leaned easily against the doorway into a modest room, staring inside. It was the first night since he'd awoken in the hospital that his arm did not ache terribly. Still, he was unable to settle or sleep. In the room before him slept the girl that had followed him across the ocean, in the belly of a ship while he remained unaware, haunted by someone that shared her name and voice. Sesshomaru had yet to discern why he was having these dreams, or how he'd come to know her voice before she'd spoken to him. She seemed to have come from nowhere, simply appeared to him out of dust of war, but that was impossible. _No one_ came from nowhere. Not assassins or mercenaries, and not little girls, orphan or otherwise.

A sigh escaped him. He had little idea what to do with a child, let alone one who came with so many… _complications_. A few phone calls had revealed nothing about her family or background. The lack of last name was an issue, as was the fact that Sesshomaru had no idea how long the girl had been orphaned for, or if she had come from that city or a more rural village. Orphans of war were not anyone's priority. They often disappeared without a trace, sold or shipped off to fates much worse than constant gunfire, or a sky perpetually darkened by cinder and smoke, perhaps worse than death for some. Sesshomaru did not know all that much of that world, the world where missing children of war ended up, but what he did was more than enough. This girl had been fortunate to avoid such a fate, considering the company she had kept when he'd encountered her. It was not so surprising that she might follow the first person to treat her decently, but Sesshomaru could not afford to be careless about people with no past to their name.

The fact that he was willing to tolerate her presence here was not really enough to put the matter to rest. Keeping her in his home without alerting the proper authorities and officials, attempting to hide her, would reflect poorly on them both. However, attempting to acquire some sort of valid legalization would not be an easy task, especially with no known identity from her own colony. She might as well have not existed at all in her current state. She could have disappeared and it would have made no difference to anyone.

The silver-haired man watched her outline rise and fall in the dark, his eyes intent on her. Despite this she trusted him. They had hardly known one another, if one could even call it that, for a few hours by the time he'd left. And yet she trusted him enough to enter his home, to sleep under the same roof as an unknown man. She was foolish, naive…

A child, he reminded himself in his head. She was a child, and children had more capacity to be trusting than adults. Than someone like _he_ did.

Sesshomaru ignored the nagging feeling at the back of his head that he was glossing over some other reason, brushing it away as he brushed the lingering sensations in his missing limb away. He stood straight, stepping back and going to close the door to her room when a voice caught his ear, soft and laced with dreams still.

"My lord?" He looked back, seeing the girl sit up and rub her eyes sleepily.

"I am sorry I woke you." He said, watching her.

She shook her head, yawning and smiling at him. "You didn't. I was having a dream… and then for some reason I thought I should wake up." She stared at him, visible in the darkness even to her with his silver hair and pale eyes. "Is something wrong? Does your arm hurt?"

"Why do you ask that." He frowned slightly.

"When I get hurt or scared I always like being around someone else." She explained, watching him. He didn't seem to outwardly react to this information, but something in his eyes made her think what she'd said was odd to him.

"No. My arm does not hurt."

"You must be very strong to already be feeling so much better." She said gently, "I'm glad. I didn't want you to be in pain."

He stared at her, his brows furrowing. "You are concerned for me?"

Rin blinked up at him, nodding.

"... I will not be so easily overcome." He turned away, going to close the door again.

"Lord Sesshomaru?"

He paused, glancing back at her.

"Goodnight." she smiled. He regarded her silently for a moment before pulling the door to her room closed, walking back to his own quarters. She had hardly seemed disturbed that he had been there in the middle of the night to begin with. She was so sure she was in no danger? But then perhaps she was right to not fear him. What threat was he now, like this? Less than whole?

Rin listened to his light footsteps as he walked away from her room. She closed her eyes and listened until the night fell silent again and then laid back down, curling up in her blanket. Lord Sesshomaru had come to her room… but somehow she'd known it before she woke. In her dream, he'd come to her as well. Sesshomaru in the dream had been dressed differently, but he looked the same. He had even had the red stripes on his face that this Sesshomaru wore when she first found him on the battlefield outside town. However, dream Sesshomaru was dressed in brilliant whites and reds, while this one was always in black or something very dark. She wondered about the difference, why had she made up such an outfit for him? Perhaps it was simply what she imagined a hero would wear, something grand and beautiful.

Of course… when she'd seen him in her dreams before it had only been his face, or the back of his head. More often than not it was just his eyes that she saw. Ever since her parents had been killed in the war, from that time forward she'd begun dreaming of this person with golden eyes. Whenever she'd dream of him, it always helped her nightmares go away. She would feel calm and safe when she thought of them.

The dreams had started coming frequently the last few months, almost every night and then... she'd seen him; a man with silver hair, all dressed in black and stumbling out of the dust into the woods. The whole town had just shaken violently from an explosion, and it seemed he'd come from that area. Rin remembered staring at the silver hair and being compelled to follow but it wasn't until he'd laid down in the clearing that she saw his face, _that_ face. But it wasn't beautiful and calm, it was covered with dirt and blood and _pain_. Rin had felt panicked. The person in her dreams was real and, as far as she'd known then, looked like he was going to die before she ever got to meet him.

That all seemed like so long ago now, though. She'd been staying here for only a week but somehow she felt like… she belonged here. Rin closed her eyes and settled into the bed again, feeling sleepy. Whatever the reason, when she was near Lord Sesshomaru, she felt happy, happier than she'd ever been.

She didn't want it to end.

* * *

The next morning Rin rose from bed and began her new routine after attempting to put her blankets in order. She went to the large bathroom down the hall and cleaned her face and her teeth, attempted to brush her tangled hair out and then got dressed before going to eat breakfast with Jaken. This had turned out to be one of the best parts of the day, to her surprise. Not because Jaken was particularly nice or pleasant yet, but because he talked about himself and all the things he'd done with Lord Sesshomaru for as long as Rin was willing to listen.

"And then, Lord Sesshomaru and I flew all the way to China to deal with them. Of course, Lord Sesshomaru is fluent in several languages, so it was hardly a problem to resolve the issue, but if it were not for me then surely things would not have gone so smoothly!" Jaken laughed, rather pleased with himself and this story.

"Master Jaken, what other languages can Lord Sesshomaru speak?"

"Lord Sesshomaru is fluent in Mandarin, Korean, Russian, Persian and most unfortunately of all, English. He can also say things in several other languages, although… not very well." Jaken admitted, a bit too smugly.

"And how many languages can you speak Master Jaken?"

Jaken stiffened and glanced down at the girl. "M-Me? Well, I can speak everything Sesshomaru can speak. I have to be able to do so since we travel quite often. What kind of vassal would I be if I couldn't!"

She wasn't sure she believed him at all, but she didn't want to risk making him mad so that he'd stop talking about Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru has been all over the world then?"

"Oh yes. We've been to many countries and continents. Even when he was a child Lord Sesshomaru traveled often with his father, General Taisho, when he would go somewhere on business-"

"Jaken."

Sesshomaru stood in the doorway, frowning. Something told Rin he wasn't pleased about the amount of information being divulged.

"Ah! Lord Sesshomaru! A-Are you hungry my lord? I'll get you some food!" He got up hurriedly, scrambling back to the kitchen.

Rin stared up at Sesshomaru for a moment before smiling, "Good morning, my lord!" she chirped, going back to her food. He moved forward and sat at the head of the table, cross-legged and dressed in yet another dark kimono. It made him look rather pale, but she supposed the color and weight of these kimonos disguised his missing arm more effective than something lighter would. He poured himself some tea, glancing at her.

"Are you getting enough to eat?"

Rin blinked, nodding. "Yes, my lord." She set her bowl down in excitement. "I've never been able to eat this much in my whole life! And everything is so good, and it's always nice and warm. Jaken can sometimes be annoying but he tells me stories and the names of all the food! It's really nice to have someone to talk to while I eat."

Sesshomaru stared at her, raising a brow at the long winded answer to his question. Surely that was more than was necessary. But she did seem healthier, there was more color in her cheeks. He supposed it was easy to take even something as simple as a good breakfast for granted when in a position like his own.

"I see." He nodded, sipping his tea. "If you want something from your home, you can ask Jaken to make it."

She smiled, "That's OK. I like trying new things, and we didn't eat a lot of different stuff anyway, so this is much better."

Sesshomaru considered this, watching her as she ate happily. He supposed a poor family wouldn't have access to more than simple rice and cheap meat, plus perhaps whatever vegetables they could grow. He had always been a rather picky eater… he couldn't imagine such a drastic change in his diet going very well for him as a child.

"Rin. I have arranged for a tutor to come here later and work with you."

Rin paused, looking up at him. "A tutor…?"

"Yes. I cannot send you into a regular school here as things are now. So until I have time to arrange a suitable… explanation for your presence in my home, you will receive private tutoring."

Rin suddenly looked uncomfortable, fidgeting a bit on her cushion with her hands.

"What is it?" Sesshomaru asked, setting his cup down.

"I… Well, I didn't really go to school very much before. Because of the war the school was destroyed a few years before you came and… well, at the orphanage they're supposed to teach you but they don't really."

A sliver of guilt stuck its way into Sesshomaru. He hadn't considered that she might be self conscious about her schooling or attending a school. Perhaps it was fortunate she needed private instruction for the time being. A private teacher could take the time to assess her skills and form a plan to improve them more comfortably than if she'd been thrown into a classroom.

"You do not have to be embarrassed, Rin. The tutor is meant to help you. A child who could manage to track me to a foreign country all on her own and survive the journey is not without intelligence. Education requires nothing more than intelligence and willingness. I am sure you will do well."

Rin had been staring rather pointedly at her knees, tracing the pattern of the kimono with her eyes to calm herself down until he finished. Slowly, her head rose up and she stared up at him. He thought she was intelligent? This man who spoke multiple languages and had traveled the world thought she was smart? And willing? No one had ever told her she was intelligent before.

A large smile spread over her face. "I will try my best, my lord!"

He glanced up at her before going back to his tea, giving a slight nod.

Jaken returned shortly after with a tray of food for Sesshomaru before sitting down again and pouring himself another cup of tea.

"My lord, did I hear that you have acquired a tutor for the girl?"

Sesshomaru merely nodded quietly as he ate, not bothering to look up for expand upon the answer.

"But my lord… does that mean… that she is staying with us?"

Rin pursed her lips. She was sitting right here, if he hadn't noticed yet! How rude..

"For the time being, yes." Sesshomaru glanced at Jaken, "Do you have some objection to it, Jaken?"

"N-N-N-N-N-No, Lord Sesshomaru!" He paused, "Er, well, perhaps. I am simply wondering how we will go about explaining the sudden appearance of a child. I suppose she's not too old to be yours but it will be hard to make it convincing... and who we would claim the mother to be-"

Sesshomaru silenced him, "I do not intend to _adopt_ her, Jaken." He said firmly, glancing at the girl. "For now, it will be enough to make it legal for her to be here at all. I will leave you in charge of the necessary arrangements. I trust it is not too difficult for you?"

"Of course not, my lord!" He bowed low over the table before getting up. "I'll see to it right away." He grabbed his own food, giving a disapproving glance toward the girl before walking out.

Rin stuck her tongue out after him. "Hmph."

Sesshomaru stared at her, raising a brow. Rin could feel him looking at her and grabbed her bowl of food, huffing into it. "He has awful manners! It's rude to talk about people like they're not here."

A small smirk curled over his lips before he went back to his food, dipping his chopsticks down to take another bite before pausing and realizing that the bowl was on the table, not in his left hand as it would have been did he still have a left hand to claim. Sesshomaru gripped the sticks hard, directing them properly to the bowl on the table and continuing to eat in silence. Embarrassing. Pathetic! What sort of fool continues to forget they have no arm? And yet, when he hadn't been paying attention, it was almost as though the weight of the bowl had been in his hand….

A trick of the mind, he supposed, but Sesshomaru disliked being tricked and made a fool of. Most especially by himself.

Rin had seen the subtle happening but chose not to comment on it. He didn't seem like the type of person who wanted to talk about it, although that worried her as well. If he kept it bottled up wouldn't it become too much eventually? He didn't seem to have any family or friends other than Jaken, no one had come to visit him yet or sent him flowers or a card or even something to eat! Even in her poor, little village, when someone was hurt or sick you tried to send some food so that they wouldn't have to cook during their time of need. Lord Sesshomaru didn't seem to have anyone to do that. Deep in thought, neither of the two sitting at the table heard the door open and close quietly, light footsteps approaching them.

"Sesshomaru. You're looking well."

Rin's head snapped around, startled by the unfamiliar voice that had broken the silence and found herself looking up at an old man standing in the doorway, his white beard hanging down almost to his waist. For a moment her heart rate jumped at the stranger's appearance.

Sesshomaru scoffed, "_Well_? Circuitous as always." He responded sarcastically. Lord Sesshomaru's tone instantly made Rin relax, he didn't seem nervous or upset, so she supposed she didn't need to either.

"Well, it's not really polite to comment about your pupil's missing arm so soon after an accident but I suppose if you'd rather I be rude about it." He huffed, walking in and looking down at Rin. "I assume this is my new student then?"

"Ah, my name is Rin!" she chirped brightly, "Nice to meet you!"

He glanced up at Sesshomaru, eyes twinkling with amusement. "Hello, Rin. You can call me Totosai. I used to teach that thick-headed lump of bad attitude over there when he was a boy, but looks like it's your turn now."

Sesshomaru growled from his seat. Rin's eyes flickered between the two, not having heard anyone speak to him that way before.

"Don't worry about him. He's a lot of bark and not a lot of bite." Totosai reassured her, waving his hand in the air casually.

"Totosai…"

"Oop. Better go and get started before he gets mad. I've no doubt he can still kill me even now." He grabbed Rin's arm lightly and pulled her up, "We've got lots to work on." He lead her out of the dining room and down the hall. "We'll see you later, Sesshomaru!" Rin stumbled after him, glancing back at the silver-haired man before walking alongside Totosai curiously. He was so casual and relaxed around Lord Sesshomaru, compared to Jaken or anyone else she'd seen interact with the man.

"You knew Lord Sesshomaru when he was a kid?" Rin asked as they walked.

"Eh? Ohhhhh yes. I've known him since before he was born, even! Always had a bad attitude, that one and too clever for his own good. Not a winning combination!" He yelled back, loud enough for Sesshomaru to hear.

Rin blinked, giggling a little bit and following him into a previously unexplored room down the hall.

Sesshomaru stared after them, huffing and pushing his food back before standing up and walking out onto the engawa porch, looking at the garden. Totosai had always treated him this way, so it was of no concern to him, but as soon as it spread that he was missing an arm... that he was _crippled_, others would start to treat him similarly. The very idea made his lip curl. People who were not is equal, deigning to look down upon _him_ simply because he had lost an arm. He! The legacy to his father's empire, the perfect soldier, the perfect killer. His fingers gripped the wooden railing of the porch tightly, his knuckles slowly turning white. He would not allow them to even dare think ill of him, to pity him or look on him with sympathy. He did not need it, would not tolerate it.

He would not allow anyone to think of him as _weak_.

* * *

It was late in the evening before Totosai left, departing without a word to Sesshomaru who had remained in the garden while Rin had her tutoring lessons. He preferred the gardens to the house, if he were honest. The air was fresher, there were no walls to contain him. He could recall, as a child, sneaking out here more than once to fall asleep looking at the stars. Dreaming of a future, full of glory... a future far from the reality he was living now. Once the old man was gone, Sesshomaru eventually wandered back into his home, exhausted mentally and physically. The increased effort it took simply to function in his weakened state as well as the mental stress he was under were still taking a toll on him. His arm ceasing to ache had proved to be little relief. He was beginning to wonder whether what he knew as normalcy would ever return to him; or if he would be stuck here in this cage for the rest of his life, forced to give up his position and power in return for what? Babysitting an orphan child and watching the flowers bloom?

He stepped inside and was met with the immediate, thick scent of ink, following it down the hall and into a room that was familiar to him. As a child he had taken his private lessons in this room as well, also under Totosai. It was sparsely decorated, with a window out to the garden and a single, long table in the center. The table was dark, wooden and currently covered with sheets upon sheets of paper with messy characters decorating them. He stepped inside, his eyes taking them in curiously. Each spelled out a rather crude character for the world 'dog.'

What a sense of humor Totosai had. The old man had always been rather amused at the dog as their house's guardian spirit, for whatever reason. Sesshomaru was not entirely sure the man wasn't completely raving mad by this point.

Rin was seated with a brush in her hand and a small pot of ink, carefully practicing the character. Why ink Sesshomaru could not fathom. A pen or pencil seemed just as useful and easier for a child to deal with.

"Rin."

"Lord Sesshomaru!" she beamed up at him excitedly, putting the brush down and holding up one of the still wet pieces of paper. "Totosai taught me how to write kana and kanji!"

He looked over the messy character, nodding. It was, admittedly, not exceptional or elegant. However, it was obvious she'd spent quite some time practicing. Perhaps what he'd said had made some difference, after all.

"My lord... will you show me how to write your name?"

Sesshomaru blinked, looking down at the papers and ink before glancing back up at her. After a moment he moved closer, lowering himself down easily and taking the brush in his right hand. He dipped it in the ink modestly before writing down the characters for his name, his hand gliding smoothly over the paper, each stroke effortless and elegant. Rin watched him, her mouth falling open. When he was finished he set the brush back down, looking at her. She stared up at him raptly before shaking her head and looking at the paper.

"Ahh! It's so complicated!" she moved closer to his side, leaning over the table and staring down at it intently. "There are so many little marks! How did you do it so fast!" Her head snapped back up and she looked at him, "And your hand was so beautiful the whole time! Do you think I could learn to write like that my lord?"

He stared at her, rather surprised by her exclamations. Flattery was something usually lost on him but coming from this child… perhaps it was that it seemed so completely sincere.

He eventually nodded to her. "With practice."

Her smile seemed to brighten the whole room, so much so he almost found it hard to look at at times.

"Thank you, my lord!" She bowed to him deeply.

Sesshomaru studied her, his brows furrowing together. "Thanks is not necessary. You would not survive here long without knowing how to write the language. You speak it well, but that will not always be enough if you are to remain here." He paused for a moment. "I assume that is your wish."

Rin stood up, looking at him. Even seated beside her she only just came up to his head when standing. Something flickered in her eyes, as though she was remembering something before she nodded. "... Yes. I want to say here." She swallowed.

But it was not Japan she had her heart set on. Still, she couldn't bring herself to tell him why. Her dreams… it would probably only make him get rid of her sooner.

"Then you must practice." He held out the brush, "Did Totosai teach you how to write your own name?"

Rin kneeled next to him, shaking her head. "No, he taught me the alphabet and how words go together. There's a lot to remember though…"

Sesshomaru drew the brush back, dipping it again before writing her name directly underneath his own. Totosai had the sense to teach her the alphabet but now how to write her own name… senile fool. Surely her name was more important to memorize than 'dog.'

Rin stared at her name's characters, smiling gently. "It's pretty."

He stared at the girl, finding the way she could be so pleased with a few simple characters on a page odd. He set the brush down. "Do you know how to write it in your own language?"

Rin nodded, "Mm." She took the brush from him and sloppily wrote out 'Rin' on the paper in black ink. Sesshomaru watched her carefully, noticing how she held the brush, the types of movements she made when writing something familiar to her. It was clear she needed practice at writing in general, in both her own language and Japanese.

"Come, Rin. You should eat. You may practice more later if you wish." He pushed himself to his feet, using the table for leverage. He was still getting used to the change in his center of gravity.

Rin hopped up, nodding eagerly. "Yes, my lord!" She watched him walked out of the room and down the hall, following after him with a final, happy glance at their names written together on the sheet of paper.


End file.
